The Vampire Next Door
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: The Cullens humans move from San Diego to Forks not expecting anything.But after Edward is saved on the way to their new homes they begin to suspect that Forks wont be as dull as they thought it would be.


-1**A/N: ****hey people!  
I know I have other stories to finish as well but I had started this one a while ago and I believe I should have finished at least this chapter.**

**Basically the positions are switched.**

**The Cullen's are humans but Bella is the lone vampire.**

**I like it so sit back relax and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**Edward point of view**

Moving. We are moving from sunny, beautiful San Diego, California to dreary, ugly Forks, Washington at least that's how my sister Rosalie put it.

Let me take this time to introduce myself and my family.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen are our parents. Well not really. You see we're adopted. Yep all five of us.

I have one legitimate brother and one legitimate sister. Emmett Masen Cullen and Mary Alice Masen Cullen. Masen is our old surname and we like to keep it. Sadly our parents died in a car accident. Elizabeth and Charles masen, may they rest in peace.

Emmett is the person you go to for a good laugh. He's great at telling jokes or doing something to make the person laugh even at his own expense. Sometimes me and him are a bit overprotective over our little sister Mary Alice. But she hates being called that.

Alice, which is what she prefers to be called, is basically an average teen girl. She loves to shop and give makeovers and watch shows like American Idol or some model shows. She and Rosalie are really close.

I've mentioned Rosalie twice now so I should explain more about her and her twin Jasper.

Rosalie is like Alice, which explains why they get along so well. She and Jasper are our adopted brother and sister. She's a bit loud, rude, and obnoxious.

Jasper is Rosalie's polar opposite he's quiet and a good listener and gives great advice. But sometimes he puts the book, because he is basically always reading **something,** down and joins us for some fun.

Anyway back to the matter at hand. Carlisle and esme, apparently, have grown tired of living in a noisy, crowded city and decided to move to the small country. Forks, Washington. Honestly? I didn't even know such a place existed. What's next, Spoons, Wisconsin?

Having to pack everything up, say goodbye to our friends and town we grew up in was hard but like Jasper said "They are our parents and legal guardians until we are 18. Until then they make the decisions and we follow them".

We only had to get moving vans for our furniture, whatever the person opened went into their cars, except for Jasper who didn't have a car. He rode with Emmett in his jeep. Alice had most of her clothes in her yellow Porsche. Rosalie, like Alice, had most of her clothes in her red BMW. Carlisle and Esme had Esme's china and photos and Carlisle files in his Mercedes. And I had my cds and books in my silver Volvo.

'_It would be so easy to just drive away right now' _I thought to myself following the big jeep in front of me.

Sighing to myself and leaning on the window trying to keep my eyes open. We've been driving since 6am and glancing at the clock it was now 1pm.

'_It won't be a good thing if my family is scraping me off the highway before we get to our new house' _I told myself trying to stay awake. Suddenly I hear my cell phone ring which brings me out of my trance. 'Party like a Rock Star' was blasting from it.

"Emmett" I growled under my breath. He always had a habit of stealing another person's phone and downloading his favorite songs. Which ironically we did back to him. Looking at the phone I saw that it was Jasper calling. I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello"? I said into the speaker.

"How you holding up bro" I heard Jasper ask.

"You saved me. I was about to fall asleep and crash into something" I replied.

"So that's where I was getting those sleep waves from" he mused to himself.

I sighed and asked him "So why are you gracing me with this call".

"Carlisle and Esme want to stop and they think we should get something to eat" he told me.

"Finally" I murmured to myself.

"What" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, nothing" I said glancing behind me where the sun was gleaming off Alice's and Rosalie's car.

"Are you going to tell Alice and Rosalie or should I" I asked.

"I'll do it. Just when we make a sudden right follow us" he said before hanging up.

I laid the phone down and continued to stare ahead.

It wasn't that hard to pay attention, as soon as the big car in front of me made a sudden left I followed.

We stopped at a place called 'Barneys Diner' and under that was the slogan 'Fried, Cooked, or Baked we put it on your plate'. _'How…cliché' _I thought to myself. I parked my car and got out. I stretched my stiff muscles, making my bones crack slightly.

Spotting my brothers I walked over to them and asked "Why the sudden stop".

Emmett shrugged under his jean jacket and said "Don't know. Carlisle and Esme all of a sudden called and said to pullover".

I sighed for what felt the thousandth time today and looked over to where Carlisle's car was parked. He and Esme were bent over something and appeared to be arguing.

They stepped out of the car with a frown on their faces but when they saw us the smiled.

We entered the diner and looked for a place to sit down our family. There weren't that many people only a couple in the back, an old guy sipping soup, and a cop in the front.

After we sat down and the waitress took our orders our conversations immediately broke out.

I propped my elbow on the table and my head in my hand and listened to bits and pieces of their talks.

Emmett and Jasper were talking about and looking at a sports magazine, Rosalie and Alice were doing the same except it was a Seventeen, and Carlisle and Esme were both looking at a map and talking softly.

"No, no we took the Route 404 to Route 505" Esme said before being interrupted by Carlisle saying "No, we took Route 404 to Route 605". I strained my ears to hear.

Oh great we're lost. We're driving around an unknown state trying to get to our new…home, and we're lost.

They'll find our bodies in the woods, only the bones, eaten by bears.

Now how to tell my siblings without alerting our parents…text them.

I pulled out my cell phone ad wrote: 'Guys I just heard C&E. We're lost. Don't let them know that we know' and sended it to them.

Their ring tone played that they had a text message. They all pulled out their cell phones, at the same time I noted kinda creepy, and their eyes widened at the message.

"We're lost" Emmett cried out.

Me and my siblings face palmed at our brothers stupidity while he looked a bit sheepish.

"No we're not lost dear" Esme tried to console him, or us. Like when we were kids and she was trying to tell us that there was no boogey monster. I couldn't help but snort at that. We weren't 5 anymore, so we wouldn't fall for it.

Carlisle had his hand over his eyes and took a deep breath, looked at us and said "We are not lost, just a bit subdued".

Alice looked at him with an amazed look and said "That's like saying we're not lost we just don't know where we are".

Thankfully our orders came at that point breaking the tense silence.

"We can ask for help" Jasper suggested after we finished. Ah good ol' calm Jasper.

"But who do we ask" Rosalie said looking around the diner. I did too and I saw that the couple and old guy left and the only people left were the staff and the police office.

"We can ask the cop. He's supposed to help people" Alice said hesitantly.

At the prospect of talking to a cop Emmett started to look a bit uncomfortable. He had, had a brush with the law a few times, nothing serious but enough to scare him.

"Are you sure we have to ask the cop? I mean I'm sure we don't need any help. Here let me take a look at the map" he said reaching for the map in Carlisle's hand.

Before he touched it Rosalie snatched it out of Carlisle's hands, startling him.

"Emmett we will talk to him and all you have to do is stand there with us" she hissed at him.

He was so startled that he bowed his head and his shoulders shagged down, he looked like a puppy that was kicked too much, the way he did it was extremely funny so we couldn't help but laugh, even Rosalie looked like she was suppressing a smile.

We all looked at one another trying to figure out who would be the 'victim' to ask for help.

All of a sudden Emmett called out "Not it"!  
By instinct I cried out "Not it" as well.

Quickly Jasper and Rosalie called not it as well.

Alice cried it after Rosalie followed by the "Damn it" and stomping her foot.

She got up, brushed her skirt lower, and quickly walked over to the cop.

We watched her tap his shoulder and got his attention.

She talked to him for a moment but we were too far to hear what she was saying. She made some motions with her hands and I saw mouth move very quickly. Oh dear lord she was in talking mode. The cop instead of looking sympathetic and ready to help he was looking confused.

Finally Alice stopped and looked at him and I saw him mouth the word "What"?

I covered his eyes with my hand and thought _'Oh dear g-d Alice'_.

Sighing I got up and walked over to the police officer, whom Alice was talking to once more in super speed and I saw the cop rub his head like he was getting a headache.

I stood behind Alice put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her towards where our siblings and parents were sitting while I said in a gentle tone "Come on Alice. Let me try".

I turned to the police officer and he was looking at me and said "I tried but I couldn't understand what she was trying to say. Can you try to explain what you need" he said with a small smile on his face.

I took a deep breath and said "Yes sir. I'm sorry about my sister she has a motor mouth. But we need your help getting to our destination" I said.

A look of realization came across his face and he said "Oh that's what you need. Well I'll be glad to help" he said getting up. He laid some money down on the counter and walked with me to our family.

They all got up and Carlisle did the same thing, laying down some bills to pay for the meal, and we walked out of the diner.

The police officer turned to Carlisle, put out his hand and said "Officer Charlie Swan".

Carlisle shook his hand and said "Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme" he motioned towards Esme "And my children Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie" he said pointing us out as he said our names.

"Good to meet you all" Charlie said. He looked at Carlisle again and asked "So where are you going".

Carlisle took out the map again and while looking at it he said "Well we are going to our new home in Forks, Washington and we got a little lost".

Charlie looked a bit surprised, he smiled a bit and I heard him murmur under his breath "About time".

"Pardon" Carlisle asked blinking in surprise.

"Oh nothing. It's just that we don't get new folks in our small town" he said with a small smile. "You see I live in Forks".

"Oh good. You can tell us where the nearest mall is then" Rosalie said motioning to herself and Alice who was nodding in agreement.

"Oh sorry ladies I don't know" he said trying to put some regret in his voice but failing.

"There's no mall in Forks" Alice asked.

"No sorry" he said shaking his head.

The look on Alice's and Rosalie's face was as if you just sentenced them to a death sentence.

"How old are you kids" he asked trying to put on a lighter mood.

"We're all 17 except for Emmett. He's 18" Jasper said.

He brightened and said "I have a daughter that's 17".

Alice's head snapped up and said "You have a daughter and you don't even know where the nearest mall is" she basically shrieked.

He backed up one step and said "Well Bella isn't like the other girls. She doesn't like to go to the mall or shop really" he said.

Alice got an amazed look on her face and I heard her mumble "I'm going to have a talk with this girl".

"Well then why don't we get on the road" Charlie said clapping his hands together.

As we walked towards our cars I felt water drop on me. I looked up and I saw that it had begun to rain.

Charlie looked up as well and said "Get used to that kids. It rains constantly in Forks".

With an inward groan I slipped into the driver's seat in the Volvo and I waited for the police cruiser, the Mercedes, and the jeep leave the parking lot before following them with a porche and a BMW behind me.

I felt the familiar sense of boredom hit me after driving for about a half hour. _'Keep your eyes on the road Edward. On the road'._

It was really raining hard now I could barley see the through the windshield. After the blades wiped the first layer off the window immediately got covered once more.

I heard my cell phone ring. This time it was 'Barbie Girl' coming out of its speakers.

Looking at it I saw Alice was calling.

Flipping it open I said "Hello".

"Hey Edward. How you doing" Alice's voice bound out of the phone.

"I'm fine Alice. Why are you calling me" I said a bit irritable.

"Geez what crawled up your butt Ed" Alice asked.

"Nothing Alice. Just sick of driving to Spoons".

"It's Forks Edward. Forks" she said with amusement in her voice.

"Spoons Forks what's the difference" I murmured.

I felt the car slide away from where I was driving it. I looked at the steering wheel in confusion and held the grip a bit tighter.

"Edward you still there" I heard Alice's voice call out".

"Yeah, yeah I'm still here. Just lost control for a moment" I said into the phone.

The car continued to slide a bit against the road some more.

"Ed what's going on" Alice's voice rang out once more with concern in her voice.

"Al not now" I grunted out fighting for control on the road.

All of a sudden I felt the car leave the road completely and turning to the side where the forest was looming.

I heard Alice scream out my name on the forgotten cell phone that had flown on the passenger seat.

Even through the water covered window I saw the trees that I was heading straight for.

As instinct I covered my head with my hands readying myself for the impact.

**WHAM!!!**

I felt something crash into me but not from the front but from my left side.

I looked over and I saw **something **outside.

I saw a flash of brown right next to my car and I saw it extend their hands again and push into the car once more and I saw it grab onto the car this time until I was back on the road in one place once more.

My breaths were coming out in short gasps as I checked to see if there were any bodily damages. Nothing. No scrapes or bruises.

With a shake I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and got out the door stepping into the fresh air and taking a deep breath trying to steady my nerves.

"Edward" I heard a bunch of people scream my name.

Looking over I saw my sisters, brothers, and mom and dad running towards me.

Esme got to me first and pulled me into a hug while planting kisses everywhere while I tried to push her off gently.

Carlisle came next and looked me over trying to see if there was something wrong and if I needed medical attention.

Alice had mascara running down her face which showed that she had been crying and Rosalie just looked spooked.

Everyone had the same spooked look face. Their faces pale white, bloodless with fear.

"Are you alright Edward" I heard Charlie ask finally getting to me and looking me over.

"Yeah I'm actually fine" I said running a hand through my hair.

"Um Edward I cant say the same for your car" I heard Emmett say.

"What" I asked looking at him.

He pointed wordlessly at the driver's side.

We all looked and I heard them gasp at what they saw. I felt my eyes widen in disbelief.

On the side of the door was a huge dent. On different parts of the side as well.

Including one that when I crouched down next to and put my hand on seemed like it looked a human hand print.

Rising I looked at my family and Charlie.

They had looks of disbelief on their faces except for Charlie.

His face looked a bit more worried, scared even. As though this had scared him somehow.

**Oo cliffe.**

**Wow this has to be the longest I have ever written for a story on one chapter ever! Yay!**

**So tell me what do you think?**

**Leave it in a review and if you want to critic me or flame me go ahead. I'll just use the flames to help build the fire when me and my family go camping.**

**So like I said if you liked it leave a review and if you didn't leave a review anyhow.**

**Tell me what you want to happen and what you think will happen I'm open to all kinds of ideas.**

**So until next time this is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
